Truly, Madly, Deeply
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: Howdy folks! Here's another new songfic from you're friendly, neightborhood Pheen! Hope you enjoy it. I love this song and this pairing Haruka x Michiru. I own nothing.


Howdy readers. Pheen here! This is a Sailor Moon fic with my fav pairing ever, Haruka and Michiru. I would like to start off by saying that they aren't cousins. The American version is stupid and they are actually girlfriends. Be freaking amazed. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks! The song is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. It's awesome and one of my fav songs. This is kinda a weird one. The setting is messed up and idk if I'm actually going to keep this.

* * *

Haruka looked around, sighing boredly. She didn't know why she was here. Her manager had talked her into going to it because it was some Charity event or something. She noticed the groups of girls staring at her, blushing and giggling and talking amongst themselves. Haruka pretended not to notice. She didn't really feel like dealing with anyone. She looked out the window and sighed wistfully. How she longed to be out there, riding her bike, the wind blowing through her hair, carrying her off to a place where she could be alone. As much as she loved flirting with the girls, she hated the media following her around, spreading rumors about her, saying she was dating this girl and that girl and trying to stir up trouble. She stood and walked down a flight of stairs, looking at the paintings hanging on the walls, her hands deep in her pockets. She heard someone clear their throat and she turned and looked up the sitars to see a goddess sitting there, watching her, smiling.

_[I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply go…I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on]_

Haruka blinked, unable to remember who she was, why she was there, nothing. All she saw was the beautiful goddess sitting in front of her. She had aqua hair and eyes the color of the ocean. She stood gracefully, her white dress moving around her as though it was the waves of the ocean. She walked close to Haruka and smiled, looking into her eyes. "Hello." She said. Her voice was like a sweet lullaby. Haruka opened her mmouth, but no sound came out. "My name is Michiru Kaioh. You're Haruka Tenoh, the famous racer…Right?" Said the smaller girl, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Haruka watched as Michiru's hair moved to reveal her beautiful, flawless neck. "Yeah…I'm Haruka." She muttered, finally able to talk.

_[A new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning]_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Are you here alone?" Michiru asked, smiling at how cute Haruka was when she blushed. "Y-yes. I cam alone. My manager is here somewhere, but I don't really know where." Haruka said slowly, trying to regain her composure. "I read that you had a girlfriend." Michiru said. "No. The media likes o blow things out of proportion. The girl they think I'm dating is my sister." Haruka said, making a grossed out face. Michiru laughed and Haruka felt herself blush deeper. "I hate these ball things. Wanna get outta here?" Michiru asked, turning to look at Haruka. "What?" Haruka asked, unsure of what Michiru was talking about. "These things are so stuffy and filled with uptight people. Wanna get out of here?" Michiru asked, grinning mischievously. "Now you're talking my language." Haruka said, smiling and bowing. "Shall we?" She asked, grinning charmingly. Michiru took her hand and they walked down the stairs together, talking softly, sneaking past the others. "I didn't bring a limo or anything. I just have my bike." Haruka said, brushing her fingers through her hair, trying to get it out of her face, but failing. "That sounds wonderful." Michiru said, grinning. They walked to Haruka's bike and they drive off, Michiru pointing the way. She led them to a deserted beach. "Nice place." Haruka commented, helping the other girl off the bike. Haruka pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants from the side bag and walked over to a restroom area and changed and returned to see Michiru standing in the ocean up to her ankles, letting the waves rush against her legs, the bottom of her dress in the water. Haruka was awestruck by the beautiful girl standing in front of her. She felt the wind blow through her hair, making it flow across her face and her white button up shirt move in the breeze. She walked up behind Michiru and slid her arms around the smaller girl's waist from behind. "I missed you Michiru." Haruka said softly, kissing her lover's neck. Michiru sighed happily. "Yes it has. I'm glad that you remembered." Michiru said softly.

_[I wanna stand with you on a mountian. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me.]_

They stood like that for a while, Haruka's arms around Michiru, holding her against her body. Michiru leaned to the side far enough so that she could look into the eyes of her love, the ocean meeting with the sky. Haruka leaned close and kissed Michiru softly, feeling her turn in her arms and slid her arms around her neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. The kiss slowly deepened, the two girls pressing their lips against the other's more passionately, almost desperately. They parted when the need for oxygen was too much. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, both girls slightly out of breath. Haruka smiled softly and looked u to the sky. "A shooting star." She said softly, pointing it out to the smaller girl. "Make a wish Ruka." Michiru said softly, kissing the taller girl's neck.

_[__And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty, tht we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power. In the lonely hours.. the tears devour you…]_

Haruka smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of the one thing that would make her the happiest in the world. 'I wish Michiru could be happy.' She thought to herself, slowly opening her eyes. She looked down at the smaller girl to see tears falling down her cheeks gently. "Michi? What's wrong?" Haruka asked in concern. Michiru smiled and wiped off her tears off her cheeks. "It's just that…You where so beautiful standing there. The wind blowing through your hair like that." Michiru said softly. "It was perfect." She whispered softly. Haruka smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I love you Michiru." She whispered into the other girl's aqua hair. "And I love you." Michiru murmured, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

_[I wanna stand with you on a mountian. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me.]_

"Can we stay like this forever?" Michiru asked softly. "If you wish." Haruka said softly. "Though I think we should get home." She said after a moment, smiling softly. "Yeah. Do you want to go to your place and hang out?" Michiru asked, grinning suggestively. Haruka grinned mischievously. "I'd love that. For coffee or something (1)." She said. They got on Haruka's bike and roared off into the night. They arrived at Haruka's apartment and Haruka let Michiru in. "It isn't much, but it's home." Haruka said, going to the kitche3n to start the tea. When she got back, she saw Michiru playing with the fish in her aquarium (2). Michiru giggled as one of the fish jumped up and flipped some water n her, then jumped back into the tank.

_[Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come.]_

Haruka walked up to Michiru and slid her arms around the other girl, kissing her neck softly. "They seem to like you." She said softly. Michiru giggled. "Yeah. They are very cute." She said. "Come to the balcony with me?" Haaruka asked. Michiru nodded and let Haruka lead her to the balcony that overlooked the whole city. "Wow…You can see everything from here." Michiru muttered softly, staring out over the city. "It's not a bad view." She said, looking at Michiru. Michiru blushed as she noticed the gaze of the other girl. "I never did get to dance with you." Haruka said softly. Michiru smiled softly. "No we didn't did we?" She said softly. Haruka held out her hand, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance?" She asked, smiling at Michiru charmingly. Michiru took it and allowed Haruka to pull her close and they started to dance (3).

_[I'll be your dream, I'll be you wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more iwth every breath, truly madly deeply do...]_

Michiru smiled as she and Haruka danced together. She loved how Haruka's hair b;ew in the wind gently and how her arms felt around her and her sparkling sky blue eyes. She looked up into Haruka's eyes, smiling softly. Michiru felt her heart skip a beat as Haruka's hand slid down her back gently, tracing her spine. Haruka smiled at the blush on the other girl's cheeks. She lent down and kissed Michiru's ear softly. "You're beautiful..." She murmured, nibbling on the tip of Michiru's ear, feeling the other girl shiver.

_[I wanna stand with you on a mountian. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me.]_

Michiru buried her head in the crook of Haruka's neck, inhaling the scent of the other girl that she couldn't quite place but loved so much. She smelled healthy, like the sun and the wind blowing the scent of the ocean through the air. Michiru felt a drop of water on the top of her head and looked up to see that it was raining. She looked up at Haruka and smiled softly. "Isn't this lovely?" She asked. Haruka smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you Michi." She said softly. "I love you too Ruka." Michiru said, smiling softly as she rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, knowing that for the first time in her life, she was completely safe.

_[I wanna stand with you on a mountian. I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me.]

* * *

_

Alrighty folks! Well there ya go. Something new. Imma ask one of my friends what they think and if they don't like it, then I'm taking it off. It's really not one of my favorites. So yeah. I really would love comments other than "THIS CHARACTER ISN'T GAY!!!" or some other crap that's equally annoying. So I'm out! Peace!

1: Hee hee the coffee thing is kinda a inside joke. Sorry

2: I have always wondered if Michiru could talk to the animals in the ocean since she's kinda like an ocean ruler person....That made no sence...

3: I know the scene thinger doesn't really match...But whatever...I think that was the comment that went with that...

~Pheen


End file.
